Accidents Happen
by tt22123
Summary: Alec texts to say that he won't be coming over to Magnus' that night, the warlock feels disheartened that Alec is going to miss out on the meal that he spent the afternoon making for their anniversary. When he asked why he was not expecting the response that he got from the boy. Car Accident and Broken Bones leads to a caring Magnus. I own nothing of TMI or the characters within.


Magnus took the last of the food out of the oven and began to set up the table in his apartment just as his phone decided to go off. He placed the dish on the counter and looked over his handy work, giving it a small nod, before walking over to find out what the text message was saying. He had spent the afternoon cooking all of Alec's favourite foods himself in order to try and provide the perfect anniversary meal for the two of them. He had been worried at first that he would be unable to get it done but then Alec got a call from Jace that morning saying that there was a nest of demons that he needed help to get rid of so the teen had apologised and left, unknowing that that would fit into Magnus' plans perfectly.

' _I won't be coming to yours tonight I'm afraid. Sorry hun. Xxx'_

Magnus felt his heart drop as he read the message for a second and then a third time, hoping that the words would have changed and they weren't saying that Alec didn't want to celebrate their anniversary. He had told the teen that he was planning something special for the evening so the message could only have meant that the shadowhunter hadn't really wanted to do anything with him, hadn't felt the need to celebrate them being together for a whole year. Even worse, it felt as though the shadowhunter didn't see it as being something to celebrate but rather something that he didn't want anymore.

' _Fine. Why the change of plans? Xxx'_ There, that sounded casual enough, as if his heart wasn't really falling to pieces. It gave the teen an out if he had wished to end things with the warlock which Magnus was thinking was more and more likely. Magnus sent his reply and paced across the floor of his loft while he waited for the raven-haired teen to respond to him.

' _Accident. Xxx'_

' _What happened sayang? Xxx'_

' _Got thrown in front of a mundane vehicle by a demon and they couldn't see me. Broke every bone in my right leg and foot. Xxx'_ Magnus thought that this response was far worse than that which he had been expecting. He could handle his own heartbreak eventually but he couldn't stand to see Alec in pain of any sort.

' _Hang tight. I'll be right there. Xxx'_

' _I can't exactly go anywhere else. Can't wait though, I'm in my room. Xxx'_ Magnus clicked his fingers to magic all of the food he had prepared into a picnic basket before taking it in hand and creating a portal to the institute entrance, just outside of the wards. Upon stepping through he instantly walked through the seemingly abandoned church towards the bedroom of the 19- year- old man. He knocked gently on the door, projecting an air of being perfectly calm when inside he was anything but calm. He heard the reply telling him to come in and he pushed in the door, only somewhat expecting the sight that befell his eyes.

The warlock dropped the basket by the door and walked over towards the bed where the teen lay. His leg strapped straight so that he couldn't move it but done carefully so that the injuries were not made any worse. It was clear that the leg wasn't the only injury but it certainly was the worst, small cuts and painful bruises were littering the toned body in front of him, the deepest cuts were obviously caused from where the broken bones had previously jutted out through his roughly torn flesh.

"Hey Mags. Happy anniversary. Sorry I ruined your 'special plans' for the evening." He winced slightly as he turned his neck to the side to look at the warlock while he spoke to him, an action that was not missed by the immortal as he looked down at the teen.

"Happy anniversary. Don't apologise for that, apologise for getting hurt. How are you?"

"I thought I was apologising for getting hurt." Magnus chuckled softly at the teen's response but was not so easily distracted.

"How are you Alexander?"

"Tired. In pain, although it isn't too bad unless I have to move at all. I think that's why Jace and Izzy set me up in my own bed, indefinite bed rest would send me crazy in the infirmary."

"Who said anything about indefinite bed rest? Although I might keep you in bed with me all the same."

"I can't exactly move, let alone stand or walk."

"Oh but darling, you are in a relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. This is nothing that will stop me, you should realise that."

"I don't want you to wear yourself out just to heal me though Mags."

"Well, if I am worn out afterwards so be it, you'll just have to feed me that which I cooked until I get my strength back." Alec raised one side of his mouth in a tiny smile before closing his eyes tightly against the pain that shot through his body as he had shifted slightly to lay facing the warlock more. "Stop fidgeting my silly nephilim, you'll only hurt yourself more. I'll deal with the worst injuries first then if I do get worn out it will just leave you with a few minor cuts and bruises." At these words Magnus began to move his hands over the teen's legs as blue sparks flew from his fingertips and into the boy, setting each of the bones in the proper positions.

He began to wane in strength after healing all of the bones and cuts, leaving only some of the bruises as they were and he fell down onto the bed next to Alec now he was sure the action wouldn't hurt the teen. A hand began to brush the raven and red locks out of the warlock's eyes, brushing them away from the forehead that was covered in the sweat born of exhaustion.

"Mags?" Alec asked tentatively, only gaining a non-committal noise in return. "Thank you. You okay baby?" This time Alec received an affirmative sigh in answer to the question, proving how worn out the immortal really was that he couldn't even say a single word as his eyes fluttered closed. "You said something about food to get your strength back?" Magnus pointed in the general direction of the picnic basket that he had brought with him but refused to let Alec move from the bed as he gripped his arm and pulled him close with what little energy he had left.

"Stay," sighed Magnus as he felt the shadowhunter settle half over his body.

"Need some of my strength?" Alec asked with a small grin as he held up his hand in offering to the older man who forced himself to open his eyes and smile in response as he took the offered appendage.

"Always." Magnus wrapped his other arm around the shadowhunter that rest upon his chest and took comfort in the teen's presence. Laying there for several minutes while the two shared the embrace and thus their strength. Alec returning all he had been given moments ago in the clasping of their hands compared to the magic of healing. When Magnus finally had some of his fortitude back, if not his magic, he shifted Alec aside and moved to get the basket but found himself being held in place on the bed.

"Stay. I'll get it."

"You might still be a bit tender."

"Now there's a line you've said to me before, although not quite in this context," Alec retorted with a wink as he climbed over the warlock to grab the basket of food. "Who did you steal all this from then?"

"Oi you, I didn't steal any of it. I spent the afternoon cooking all of your favourites for our anniversary." Brows furrowed at these words before Alec's eyes began to shine slightly with tears as he pressed a loving kiss to the other's lips, reminded in that moment of exactly why he had given his heart to the immortal in its entirety. Alec pulled back from where he lay on top of the warlock, bringing the basket up onto the bed with him.

"Thank you, now I'm definitely sorry that I ruined your plans. So, what have we got then?" With this Alec began to take everything out and placed it across his bedspread. Laying on his stomach next to the warlock before beginning to feed the both of them from the variety of foods that Magnus had cooked for them. A shiver went through Alec's entire body each time Magnus would suck on his finger slightly, as if cleaning it of food that wasn't really there. "Mags?"

"Yes sayang?"

"I love you."

"And I, you Alexander, with all of my heart. There was another couple of boxes in the bottom of the basket, can I have them?" Magnus hadn't intended to have to ask the teen for them but throughout their improvised meal Alec had found his way back on top of the warlock and had pinned him to the bed so the basket was out of his reach. Alec handed over the aforementioned boxes to the immortal who looked at them both while chewing on his lip. He handed Alec the wrapped box with a hushed sentiment and a chaste kiss, watching as the teen opened the paper carefully and took the lid off the box to reveal the leather band within. He took it out and secured it in place around his wrist before running his thumb gently over the engraved metal that made up a third of the bracelet, _'aku cinta kamu'_.

"I love it, and I love you too."

"I'm glad. This next one I'm not too sure about though." Magnus pushed Alec backwards until he was knelt on the bed before kneeling in front of the teen, eyes focused on the box in his hands rather than the shadowhunter himself.

"Hey," Alec placed two fingers under the warlock's chin causing him to look up at him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be absolutely perfect, even more so coming from you." Magnus nodded shyly as he heard these words, it was the first time that Alec had ever seen the warlock doubt himself and curiousity struck as to what the second present was.

"Alexa- Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I want to share my life with you and that means today, and the future, and all of my past. If you want it, if you want me. Will you do me the honour of marrying me sayang?" Magnus sat quietly after opening the lid of the ring box to show Alec but the teen showed no indication that he was going to reply. "I knew it was a stupid idea, forget I said anything." As he went to close the lid and hide the ring from view once more a hand shot out to stop him from doing so while Alec finally made his reply.

"NO! I- I mean yes. I mean, no it wasn't a stupid idea and I won't forget it but yes I will marry you. It would be my privilege. Yes Magnus, yes." Alec jumped towards the immortal so suddenly that in wrapping his arms around the other's form he forced him back onto the bed as his lips claimed, and tongue plundered, the downworlder's mouth. When they had to separate for air that didn't stop Alec as he switched to placing tiny butterfly kisses across Magnus' face, growing in urgency as he trailed down the bared throat until returning to the red, swollen lips.

"I take it you like this gift then?"

"Like it? Nah. I love it. Although I'm slightly upset that you beat me to it. Stupid demons ruining my plans for the day."

"What plans would they be then?"

"I had intended on spending the day with you, letting you give me a makeover in any way you chose before we went out for the day like it. Then when we got back to your apartment I was planning on pointing out that you got to give me a makeover so I wanted to give you one. Then I was going to present you with this-" Alec reached over and pulled the Lightwood ring out of his bedside drawers before showing it to the warlock, "-and tell you that the only thing I ever want to see different about you, is that you wear my ring on your finger. Letting everyone who cares to look see that you are mine, and I am yours." Alec slid the cool metal down over Magnus' knuckles until it was in place on his finger, pressing a gentle kiss to it as he looked up at the man. Magnus took this chance to pull the ring out of the box that he still had in hand and slide it onto Alec's fourth finger on his left hand before grinning cheekily.

"Well, if this is my makeover, do I still get to give you one?"

"I can't believe I ever thought that this would be good for me but yes, yes you can. Think of it as the rest of your anniversary gift. Although not tonight, tomorrow. Tonight I can think of a different activity that might be more fun for the both of us. If you're up for it that is." Alec began his reply perfectly innocently but towards the end his voice began to take on a particularly husky tone, fingers firmly tracing the other's crotch as he made his final statement making a shudder work its way through the immortal's body.

"I think that would be agreeable. You don't need to worry about me though, you're the one who had a run in with a car today, you might find yourself being even more sore if we continue."

"It was a truck actually, but you are the one who used all of their energy healing me. I've got a stamina rune, you might find it hard to keep up with me old man."

"Oh it is so on. Challenge accepted my sayang, my Alexander, my fiancé."

"I think I like that term, although I believe I will like it even more when you can call me husband." With these words Alec sealed their lips together in a firm, yet gentle, kiss. Their bodies fitting together perfectly as they moved together, and against one another.


End file.
